fafiktionfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Wahre Liebe wohnt im stillen Herzen tief
thumb|left|400pxHallo an Alle, mal wieder was von mir. Ich versuche mich an einer FF über Quinn und .....??? ja wer wohl :D Lest doch einfach weiter und ich hoffe es gefällt euch. Ich weis mal wieder net wo mich das alles hinführt aber auf jeden Fall macht es Spass!! Ab 12 und das andere kennt ihr ja :) Euer MATTI Eier, Milch und........???? thumb|326pxBeth schlief zum Glück in ihrem Kinderwagen als ich durch den Supermarkt fuhr. So konnte ich wenigstens in Ruhe einkaufen. Die Liste die ich mir aufgeschrieben hatte war lange. Seit ich von zuhause ausgezogen war um am College zu studieren war alles anderst gekommen wie ich es geplannt hatte. Ich dachte das ich College und Kind unter einen Hute bringen konnte aber dem war nicht so. Nach einem halben Jahr beschloss ich es vorerst aufzugeben und mich zuerst um Beth zu kümmern. Das war mehr als ein Fulltimejob und ich habe es eigentlich nicht bereut. Aber natürlich war das grösste Problem das Geld. Da ich kein Stipendium mehr hatte musste ich von meinem Ersparten, dem Kindergeld und den "Spenden" meiner Mum leben. Ich war auch wieder nach Lima gezogen denn hier waren die Mieten geringer. So war ich wieder heute hier um meinen Grosseinkauf zu machen. thumb|left|302px Diese Woche waren Bohnen in Pfeffersosse und Dörrfleisch im Ángebot. Das waren zwar nicht meine Lieblingsnahrungsmittel aber ich musste mich nach meinem Geldbeutel richten.Beth brauchte auch noch frische Windeln und ich neues Waschmittel. Als ich am Regal mit den ganzen Packungen stand und das was ich wollte natürlich wieder ganz oben stand fluchte ich innerlich. In diesem Moment hörte ich von hinten " Kann ich ihnen helfen?" Da stand Will Schuster vor mir, mein ehemaliger Lehrer an der Mc Kinley. Wow, er trug kein Unterhemd unte seinem kurzen Holzfällerhemd und die oberen zwei Knöpfe waren offen. Er hatte sichtbare Bauchmuskeln. " Hmm hallo Mr. Schue, tja ich könnte echt ein wenig Hilfe gebrauchen, Die haben das Waschmittel so weit oben hingestellt das ich nicht dran komme:" " Hey wir hatten doch ausgemacht das ihr mich alle Will nenen könnt oder !? Warte ich geb dir gleich 2 Packungen, die sind diese Woche eh im Angebot, 2 kaufen und nur eine bezahlen,". Will hob mir die beiden Packungen gleich in den Wagen. " Ich habe dich ja seit eurem Abschluss nicht mehr gesehen, erzähl wie geht es Dir und Beth?" Was macht das Studium?" " Hmm ich habe das Studium "auf Eis" gelegt Will. Ich habe einfach Studium und ein Kind nicht unter einem Hut bekommen." O-ok und was machst du momentan?" " Ich habe mir hier in Lima eine kleine Wohnung genommen. Es ist nichts besonderes aber es reicht für Beth und mich. Und tagsüber, wenn meine Mum auf die Kleine aufpasst, schoppe ich in einem Jeans Laden an der Kasse." " Jetzt schaute mich Will länger an, mann mir war vorher noch gar nicht aufgefallen wie attraktiv Will eigentlich war. Er war durchtrainiert aber nicht mit zuvielen Muskeln übersäht, er hatte was im Kopf und das wichtigse war, er hatte einen Wuschelkopf. " Quinn ich hab ne Idee, was hällst du wenn du als Hiflslehrerin an die Mc Kinley kommst. Du könnstes Grundkurse in Mathe geben und mir im Glee Club helfen, ausserdem bräuchten wir noch weibliche Stimmen. Na was hälst du davon?" Will fragte mich echt gerade ob ich mit ihm zusammen den Glee Club unterrichten würde. Ich musste keine 2 Sekunden überlegen denn der Job im Jeans Laden war Horror. Schlecht bezahlt und eine Chefin zum thumb|164pxdavonlaufen. "Ok, wann soll ich anfangen ?" Ich musste ein breites Grinsen auf dem Gesicht gehabt haben denn auf einmal fing auch Will an bis über beide Backen zu lachen." " Wie währ es wenn du am Montag um 14.00 Uhr zur Glee Probe kommst. Ich klär alle bis dahin mit Figgins. Ey ich freu mich Quinn." " Und du glaubst gar nicht wie sehr ich mich freue Will:" Er verabschiedete sich mit einem Wangenkuss von mir und streichelte Beth zum Abschluss mit dem Zeigefinger über die Wange. Zu meiner Überraschung machte sie nicht einen Ton sondern grunzte nur zufrieden. Die Stelle an der mich seine Lippen berührt hatten war immer noch warm und fühlte sich an als ob eine Ameisenkolonie unter der Haut leben würde. Ich kannte so was gar nicht von mir. Weder bei Finn, Sam oder geschweige denn Puck hatte ich jemals so etwas gefühlt wenn sie mich geküsst hatten. Da meldete sich mein Handy, ich schaute auf das Display und sah dass meine Mum anrief. Ich schob den Wagen weiter und begab mich in Richtung Kasse denn was meine Mum wollte war klar. Wissen wo ich bliebe weil das Essen bestimmt fertig war. Ich beeilte mich um nach Hause zu kommen denn heute hatte ich noch nichst warmes in den Bauch bekommen was ich genau jetzt bemerkte da ein tiefes Grummeln aus der Magengegend kam. Schnell bezahlte ich meine Einkäufe und verstaute sie im Auto. Als ich Beth in ihrem Kindersitz festschnallte und ihr sagte das wir gleich zu Oma fahren werden lachte sie mich mit ihren süssen roten Bäckchen an. Für diesen Blick würde ich hundert Meilen laufen. Beth war ein Teil von mir geworden und diesen würde ich nie wieder hergeben wollen. Wir fuhren zu meiner Mum und als ich die Haustür aufschloss roch es schon herrlich nach Kartoffeln und Fleisch. Sie nahm mir Beth ab, gab mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn und herzte ihre Enkeltochter innig. Beim Essen erzählte ich ihr von dem Angebot das Will mir gemacht hatte. Sie war zwar erst skeptisch meinte aber dass alles besser war als dieser Job im Jeansladen. Beth schien das Essen zu gefallen denn sie verteilte ihren Brei unter riesigem Gelächter ihrerseits auf Teppich, Wand und Tisch. Früher währe Mum ausgeflippt und Dad hätte eine seiner "Reden" von Diziplin und Ordnung geschwungen aber jetzt war Mum die Ruhe selbst und holte einen Lappen während ich Beth fütterte. Back at home.... Am Montag stand ich in aller Ruhe auf und machte Beth fertig. Nachdem Beth bei meiner Mutter gut untergebracht war hies es zuerst zum Friseur, denn seit fast 3 Monaten hatte ich keine neue Frisur mehr gehabt. Das hies zwar die nächsten zwei Monate keine DVD´s oder Modezeitschriften aber das nahm ich in Kauf. Gegen thumb|left13.00 schickte ich Will eine Kurznachricht das ich schon früher konnte, prompt kam eine Antwort das er mich mit Freuden erwartet und ich solle ihn in der Sporthalle treffen. Hmm in der Sporthalle ?? OK, vielleicht hatte er in der Zwischenzeit auch mal den Sportunttericht übernommen. Ich machte mich auf den Weg zur Schule, es war irgendwie komisch wieder den alten Weg zu fahren und auf den Parkplatz zu kommen. MIt was für Träumen warthumb|264px ich vor fast einem dreiviertel Jahr hier weggegangen?! Und jetzt kam ich wieder zurück aber es fühlte sich nicht falsch an. Hier kannte ich mich aus, war sicher. Das Gefühl war Geborgenheit. Ich ging durch die grosse Haupttür und atmete erstmal tief ein. Das hieß es mit festem Schritt in Richtung Sporthalle. Auf dem Weg dortin begeneten mir einige Mädels in Cherios Uniformen. Ich schaute etwas sehnsüchtig hin aber was mich am meisten wunderte war das die drei als sie mich sahen die Köpfe zusammen steckten und tuschelten. Auch die nächste Gruppe Schüler an der ich vorbeikam schauten mich irgendwie komisch an und steckten die Köpfe zusammen. Nun wollte ich es wissen und sprach einen der Schüler, ein Junge, vermutlich 10 oder 11 Klasse, an. "Hey, kannst du mir sagen was es so tolles gibt?" " Du, ich meine Sie sind doch Quinn Fabray oder ?" " Ja" ich war vollkommen perplex das der Junge mich kannte. "Wow, ich hatte es nicht geglaubt als das Gerücht die Runde machte. Würden Sie bitte das unterschreiben Miss Fabray?!". Er hielt mir das letzte Jahrbuch hin, es war die Seite aufgeschlagen mit dem Foto von uns mit dem Nationalspokal. Ich staunte Bauklötze, unter dem Foto waren schon mehrere Unterschriften, ich erkannte Finns, Rachels, Tinas, Arties, Sam´s und Pucks. Ich nahm den schwarzen Stift den er mir hinhielt und unterschrieb ebenfalls. Danach gab ich das Buch und den Stift zurück worauf der Junge sich artig bedankte und fortging. Diesen Vorgang musste ich noch 3 x über mich thumb|left|224pxergehen lassen bis ich an der Sporthalle angekommen war. Ich ging rein und roch sofort wieder diese Mischung aus Schweiß, Gummi und scharfen Bodenreiniger den ich früher gehasst und geliebt hatte. Ich suchte überall nach Will aber fand ihn nirgens. Also ging ich durch die Seitentür hinaus in Richtung Sportstadion, und da sah ich ihn. Er kam direkt auf mich zu. Sein T-Shirt in der Hand und er völlig verschwitzt.Er joggte die letzten paar Schritte auf mich zu um mich dann zu begrüssen. " Hey Quinn, du bist sogar schneller als ich gedacht hatte. War noch ne Runde joggen bevor die Probe losgeht, warte einen Moment ich geh mich schnell duschen und dann gehen wir rüber." "Wow, ich mochte diesen Duft schon früher bei Puck und Finn wenn sie frisch verschwitzt zu mir kamen aber Will roch definitiv noch besser. Ich setzte mich auf eine Bank und schaute ein wenig den Leichtatleten zu wie sie ihre Runden drehten. Keine 10 Minuten später stand Will frisch geduscht und angezogen vor mir. Er hatte einen herben Männerduft augelegt der mir sofort in die Nase stieg. "So dann gehen wir doch mal gemeinsam rein oder?! Die Anderen werden Bauklötze wenn du auftauchst. Ihr seit hier so was wie lebende Legenden seit eurem Sieg!" " Ich weis Will, vorhin musste ich Autogramme geben, das war völlig gaga. Aber hast du eigentlich mit Figgins reden können, sorry aber ich mach das net nur aus Spass." " Ja klar, das verstehe ich. Also Figgins sagt bei 10 Stunden pro Woche bekommst du 659 Dollar im Monat, mehr ist leider nicht drin!"" Will, das ist fast doppelt so viel wie ich im Jeans Laden verdient hab . Danke!" Ich gab ihm spontan einen Kuss auf die Wange aus Dankbarkeit. Wir gingen durch die Schulflure und blieben vor dem Proberaum stehen. In diesem Moment fühlte ich mich richtig zuhause, als Will die Tür öffnete hatte ich ein Grinsen im Gesicht wie seit unserem Nationalssieg nicht mehr! " Hey Kids schaut mal wer ab heute uns im Glee Club unterstützt. Ich darf euch präsentieren, die thumb|272pxnationale Meisterrin im Showchorwettbewerb der USA und eine gute Freundin von mir. Miss Quinn Fabray! Der Applaus war atemberaubend, fast 5 Minuten stand ich da und konnte meine Glück fast nicht fassen. Und dann kamen noch Tina,Artie, Blaine und die restlichen "alten" Directions um mich zu begrüssen. Will schaute mit einem Grinsen zu und meinte aber dann doch halb ernst " hey jetzt reicht es, lasst sie mal in ruhe sonst rennt sie uns wieder weg und dann haben wir wenig gute chancen unseren Titel zu verteidigen". Ein grosser Junge meldete sich und fragte " Könnte Miss Fabray nicht etwas zur Begrüssung perfomen?". "Hmm eigentlich keine schlechte Idee Quinn oder was meinst du ?" " Erstmal, nennt mich bitte Quinn, mit einigen war ich letztes Jahr noch auf der Bühne gestanden und zweitens an was hattet ihr den gedacht?" " Hmm ich hab da ne Idee Quinn, komm mal mit." Er ging mit mir zum thumb|left|278pxKlavier und gab mir ein paar Notenblätter. "Ähmmm das ist jetzt nicht dein Ernst Will oder?" "Wieso, ich fand immer das du das kannst!" "Echt, du glaubst das ich das kann?" "Oh ja, probier es doch einfach, das wird bestimmt erstklassig!" " OK, los gehts." Ich brauchte zehn Minuten dann fingen wir an....... Ein Abend mit Folgen... Dieses Lied hatte vorher nur Rachel performt aber es machte heiden Spass und Will schaute mich die ganze Zeit über so komisch an. Als ich mit dem Song durch war und vor den Kids stand klatschten diese riesigen Beifall. " Seht ihr Klasse, das meinte ich damit. Wir müssen das was wir singen auch fühlen damit es richtig rüberkommt." Also ab nächster Woche werden wir so etwas regelmässig machen. Jeder von euch wird mindestens ein Lied als Solist performen. Und jetzt ab nach Hause." Als der Raum quasi leer war und Will und ich die Stühle aufgeräumt hatten schaute ich auf die Uhr." Hast du noch was vor Quinn?" " Ähhh, nein eigentlich nicht, wieso?" " Ich wollte Dich fragen ob wir zusammen zur Feier des Tages noch ins Breadstix gehen wollen, du bist natürlich thumb|220pxeingeladen?" Wow Will will mich zum Essen einladen? " Ähhh sehr gerne aber musst du nicht nach Hause, zu Emma?" Jetzt wurde er sehr still und legte die Stirn in Falten. " Emma hat mich Anfang des Jahres verlassen. Ihre Störung kam wieder stärker zurück und da hat sie eines Tages ihre Sachen gepackt und ist weg. Ich weis nicht mal wohin. Aber egal, geht das klar mit dem Breadstix?" Den Blick den er eben drauf hatte habe ich noch nie bei ihm gesehen. Er tat mir richtig leid, so viel Schmerz und Wut. " Natürlich Will, es ist mir eine Ehre, lass mich nur kurz bei meiner Mum anrufen und sagen das Beth heute bei ihr schlafen kann. Die freut sich immer wenn sie sie über Nacht hat." Eine halbe Stunde waren wir auf dem Weg zum Breadstix, Will hatte mich kurz zuhause rausgelassen damit ich mich umziehen konnte und auch er fuhr sich neue Klamotten holen. Er hatte jetzt ein anderes Hemd und Sacko mit passender Krawatte an. Auch das Parfüm roch jetzt anderst ,ich machte nur die Augen zu und sog jeden Partikel des Duftes in mich auf. Es roch nach Frühling, Sonnenschein und Freihait, zumindest für mich. Ich hatte in Panik meinen Kleiderschrank durchwühlt und dann in aller Hektik mir Schminke ins Gesicht geschmiert. Jetz betrachtete ich mein Spiegelbild in der Sonneblende von Wills Auto. Es war definitiv too much, zu viel Kajal, zuviel Rouche und erst der Lippenstift. Als wir auf dem Parkplatz hielten half mir Will galant aus dem Auto und öffnette mir die Tür. " Ich hab ne kleine Überraschung ". Wie, was, er hatt eine Überraschung für mich? Mein thumb|left|264pxBlutdruck schoss in die Höhe als ich es sah, in der hinteren Ecke war ein Tisch wunderschön gedeckt. Es brannten Kerzen und Blütenblätter waren auf dem Tisch verteilt. "Nimm bitte Platz Quinn:" Er bot mir den Stuhl an und setzte sich mir gegenüber. "Quinn fühl dich als mein Gast heute, ich möchte dir Danke sagen." "Danke? Für was Will, wir haben doch noch gar nix erreicht in der Schule!" " Naja ich wollte mich persönlich bei Dir bedanken, als du letztes Jahr deinen Abschluss gemacht hattest hatte ich nicht die richtigen Worte. Wir hatten gerade die Nationals gewonnen aber einige von euch musste ich verabschieden und das tat mir weh. Und dirthumb|232px hatte ich einiges zu verdanken." "Mir, w-was hast du denn mir zu verdanken?" " Dank Dir habe ich mich im letzten Jahr weiterenwickelt, erinner dich noch an unseren Streít zu Beginn des Jahres als du die Punk Ladie warst. Du hast dich wieder zusammen gerissen und deinem Leben einen Sinn gegeben, Das hat mir imponiert!" Ich lief ein wenig rot an, Will hatte eben wirklich gesagt das ich ihm imponiert habe. Dabei war ich mir bis eben nie sicher ob ich alles richtig gemacht hatte. Natürlich liebe ich Beth aber das was Will eben gesagt hatte löste was in mir aus. So ein kleiner Vulkan in meinem Bauch den ich schon ewig nicht mehr gespürt hatte. Ich hatte das Gefühl mit ihm über alles sprechen zu können. " Magst du noch etwas Wein Quinn bevor das Essen kommt?" "Oh nein wenn ich noch einen Schluck Wein auf nüchteren Magen trinke falle ich noch über dich her Will!" " Na, dann sollten wir schauen das du etwas zu essen bekommst oder ?" Das verschmitzte Lächeln das Will aufgesetzt hatte war herzerwärmend. Es dauerte wirklich nicht mehr lange bis das Essen kam. Ich hatte wiklich Hunger denn seit heute morgen hatte ich nichts mehr ausser einem Yoghurt in der Kantine der Schule gegesssen. Ich merkte leider auch wie der Wein mir doch in den Kopf stieg. Meine Wangen und Ohren wurden warm und das war nie ein gutes Zeichen gewesen. Nachdem wir fertig waren stand ich auf um kurz mich auf der Toilette frisch zu machen aber nach zwei Schritten merkte ich wie meine Beine nicht mehr mir gehorchten und ich wankte. Zum Glück war Will zur Stelle der mich auffing. " Na, da hat wohl jemand ein, zwei Gläser zuviel getrunken oder ?" " Ddass ischt mir soo peinlich Will, hicks. " " Mach dir keine Sorgen, ich bring dich jetzt nach Hause und dann kannst du dich ausschlafen ok?" " Oki". Von der Fahrt bekam ich nicht wirklich viel mit, als wir da waren trug mich Will auf seinen Armen die Treppen hoch und schloss die Wohnungstür auf. Den Schlüssel hatte ich ihm im Auto unter grössten Anstrengungen gegeben. Er musste mich auf Couch gelegt haben denn ich wachte am nächsten Morgen mit dem Kater meines Lebens auf. Auf dem Esstisch lag mein Wohnungsschlüssel und ein kleiner Zetter Hallo Quinn, in der Küche steht ein Glas mit Wasser und zwei Aspirin, denke du wirs sie brauchen. Gruss Will Ich kicherte leichtm, bereute es aber gleich wieder, mein Kopf brachte mich wirklich um. Ich ging in die Küche und spülte die beiden Tabletten erstmal mit nem grossen Schluck Wasser runter. Als ich nach einer langen und thumb|left|270pxintensiven Dusche mich fertig machte merkte ich wie meine Schmerzen so langsam weniger wurden. Ich stand vor dem Spiegel und machte meine Haare als es klingelte. ich hatte nur ein verwaschene Bluse über meinem BH an und auch nur eine abgeschnitte Jogginshose mit Löchern überall. Ich ging zur Tür und als ich aufmachte stand da Will mit einer Tüte mit frischen Brötchen und zwei Bechern dampfender Kaffee vor der Tür. "Hi ich dachte das könntest du jetzt gebrauchen". Kann dieser Mann Gedanken lesen oder was. Ich lies ihn rein und der stellte Brötchen und Kaffee auf den kleinen Tisch und holte aus dem Kühlschrank Brotaufstrich. Ich setzte mich ihm gegenüber und genoss erstmal einen Schluck heissen Kaffee, " Du scheinst Dich aber gut bei mir auszukennen Will?!" " Naja hatte gestern Abend ein wenig Zeit bis ich die Tabletten gefunden hatte. Du hast sofort tief und fest geschlafen sowie ich dich auf der Couch abgesetzt hatte." "Hmm, ok der Kaffee tut gut." "Das glaub ich gern bei dem Hau den du gehabt hast, Aber esse auch was, das hilft auch," Also nahm ich Brötchen aus der Tüte und tat etwas von dem Aufstrich drauf um anschliessen reinzu beissen, " Du hast da was am Mundwinkel hängen thumbQuinn." " Dann mach es doch weg!". Will kam um den Tisch herum und strich mir mit seinem Daumen den Mundwinkel sauber, dabei kam er meinem Gesicht sehr nahe, und näher und näher und dann war es passiert. Unsere beiden Münder verschmolzen miteinander. Ich schmeckte ihn in vollen Zügen und er schmeckte gut. Mein ganzer Körper bebte als sich unseere Zungenspitzen berührten.Will hob mich hoch und ich schlang meine Beine um seine Hüfte. Die Brötchen und der Kaffee flogen vom Tisch auf den Boden, und ich auf den Tisch. Will beugte sich über mich und unser Gezüngle wurde immer heftiger. Er griff unter meine Bluse und massierte meine Brüste, ich rieß ihm das Hemd vorne auf und vergrub meine Finger in seiner Brust. Will stöhnte leicht und schaute mich an. Sein Mund formten lautlos das Wort "weiter" worauf ich ihm nur zunickte und ihn wieder näher zu mir ran zog. Jetzt flog meine Bluse auf den Boden. Der BH war schon so weit herunter gezogen dass meine Brustwarzen frei lagen. Will saugte, biss und zog daran so dass ich immer wieder stöhnen musste. Er zog mir meine Hose gleich samt Slip aus und begann sofort mit seiner Zunge und dem Mund mich zu verwöhnen. Die Art wie er saugen und lecken miteinander kombinierte lies meinen Körper erzittern, ich schrie vor thumb|left|192pxGeilheit laut auf und drückte seinen Kopf so fest ich konnte in meinen Schoß. Langsam wanderte seine Zunge weiter nach oben und ich merkte was er wollte. Ich griff mit der rechten Hand nach vorne und spürte die grosse Beule in seiner Hose. Ich richtete mich auf und saß nun auf der Tischkante. Der Gürte seiner Hose war in windeseile geöffnet und auch die Boxershort war innerhalb einer Sekunden irgendwo in der Wohnung verschwunden. Ich nahm sein bestes Stück in beide Hände und bearbeite es. Die Eichel umspielte ich sanft immmer wieder mit meiner Zunge so das Will jetzt der war der stöhnen musst. Ich liebte es ihn immer wieder zu pushen und dann wieder abzubrechen. Ich sah aber in seinen Augen das sich nicht mehr lange ihn hinhalten konnte. Ich drehte mích vor ihm um und präsentierte ihm meinen Prachthintern. Als ich mich langsam nach vorne beugte und demonstrativ mit meinem Hintern wackelte verstand Will sofort. Er drang in mich ein und seine Stösse wurden von mal zu mal fester und schneller. Wie steigerten uns immer weiter bis zum Höhepunkt. Den Nachbarn mussten die Ohren klingeln denn Will und ich stöhnten und schriehen vor Lust. Will brach über mir zusammen und röchelte nur noch. Auch mir fiel in den ersten Minuten das Atmen schwer. "Wow Will das war ...........einfach genial und geil!" " Ich.....ich hab so was noch nie gemacht Quinn, ich meine mit Terri hatte ich natürlich Sex aber mit Emma naja und so was wie eben! NIE !" " Mach dir keine Gedanken Will, so war es für mich auch das erste Mal aber ich muss sagen du bist gut!" " Hey soll das heißen du du wolltest nur mit mir in die Kiste? " " Nein, bitte nicht falsch verstehen, ich hatte das nicht geplant aber so hatte ich mir das in meinen Träumen vorgestellt:" D-du hast dir in deinen Träumen vorgesetellt mit mir zu schlafen?" "Naja du warst schon immer heiß und nett aber so richtig ist es erst letztes Jahr geworden wo wir viel Zeit zusammen im Glee Club verbracht haben. Aber ich wollte natürlich nie weiter darüber nachdenken, du warst ja mein Lehrer!" " Ok, das bin ich aber jetzt nicht mehr!" " ZUM GLÜCK!" Ein grosses Geheimniss.. Will und ich beschlossen das unser "Treffen" erst einmal unter uns bleiben sollte. Wir wollten keine grosse Aufmerksamkeit denn obwohl er jetzt nicht mehr mein Lehrer war durften wir den doch beträchtlichen Altersunterschied nicht unterschätzen. In einem Kaff wie Lima konnte so was schnell wie ein Feuer sich thumb|280pxausbreiten und schlimm werden. Wir wussten auch nicht wo uns das ganze hinführte. Wir hatten Sex miteinander gehabt, ok, das hatte ich mit Puck auch damals. Aber ob wir wirklich füreinander bestimmt waren konnte und wollte ich nicht beschwören. Also liesen wir es ruhig angehen, so dachten wir zumindest. Bei der nächsten Glee Probe versuchten wir nicht zu viele Blicke auszutauschen aber es gelang zumindest mir nicht immer. Ich musste immer wieder an den Moment denken als Will mich geküsst hatte und den Sex danach. Ich fühlte mich immern noch glücklich. Es war irgendwie spannend und aufregend zugleich. Am Mittwoch passierte es dann in der Pause, ich war früher in der Schule weil einige von den Mädels aus dem Club ein paar Tips haben wollten. Ich lief am Lehrerzimmer vorbei und diesem Moment kam Will raus. Er sah heiß aus, er wollte wohl wieder zum Sport den er hatte seine Laufsachen schon an. Ich fragte provokannt "Wohinn des Weges schöner Mann ?" Will war völlig perplex als er sah wie ich mir demonstrativ mit der Zunge über die Lippen fuhr. " Quinn was soll das, wir hatten doch gesagt nicht in der Öffentlichkeit." Ich ging nah an sein Ohr und flüsterte hinein " Geh laufen, ich warte in der Umkleide des Hockeyteams, das ist für zwei Tage nicht da. Ich liebe Männer mit frischem Schweiß." MIt diesen Worten drehte ich mich um und ging mit einem leichten Lächeln davon. Auf dem Weg zum Gym begenete ich Coach Sylvester die anscheinend mehr als überrascht war mich zu sehen " Q, ich hatte es gehört aber bisher nicht geglaubt, man hat dich aus dem thumb|left|332pxIrrenhaus für junge Mütter entlassen!". Früher währe ich getroffen in eine Ecke gerannt und hätte geheult aber ich wusste das sie mir nicht mehr weh tun konnte deswegen antwortete ich schnell und provokant " Klar Sue, die brauchten das Bett drüben im Flügel für bescheuerte Cheerleadercoaches mit Trainingsanzugmanie!". Sie schnaufte drei, viermal und trabte dann weg. Treffer versenkt. Ich lief zufrieden und stolz weiter, so schnell wird sich Sue Sylvester nicht mehr trauen mir weh zu tun. Ich hatte ein unsichtbares Schutzschild und das war ein tolles Gefühl. Ich betrat die Umkleide der Hockeyspieler und achtete darauf das mich niemand sah. Will war noch nicht da, das kam mir mehr als entgegen. Ich lies etwas Wasser in die grosse Wanne ein die in der Mitte de Raumes stand, normalerweise entspannten die Spieler in der Wanne aber heute war es für einen anderen Zweck. Ich wartete bis die Tür aufging und Will eintrat, er war verschwitzt und sein Haar klebte im Nacken. Er schaute etwas unsicher in den Raum. Ich hatte mich hinter ihn geschlichen und schloss blitzschnell die Tür ab. "QUINN" zu mehr kam er nicht den ich war schon bei ihm und küsste ihn lange und intensiv, meine Finger vergruben sich in seinem Rücken und Pobacken. Er hob mich wieder hoch und ich schlang meine Füsse um seine Hüfte. Er drückte mich gegen einen der Spinde und unser Zungenspiel wurde intensiver, ich merkte wieder wie sein Sporthose "ausgebeult" wurde aber auch bei mir tat sich etwas geiles. Ich wurde heiß. Will griff mir unter den Rock und spielte mit den Fingern Geht weiter...... Kategorie:Fangeschichte, Serie, Glee Kategorie:Romanze Kategorie:Slash Kategorie:+16